Te amo hijo de puta
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: kaoru nunca supo que butch siempre la amaba a pesar de ser un rrbz aunque ella lo odie siempre lo ha amado y toda la cosa ... es un fic dedicado a blackfire love es un poco de lemon pero solo es de kaoruXbutch


**_Esta es una historia para mi buena amiga blackfire love_**

**_de kaoruXbutch_**

**_espero que te sea de agrado  :D jum_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Desgraciadamente te amo butch_**

_Odio tu manera se ser_

_Odio tu sonrisa arrogante _

_Odio cuando andas con otras mujeres , eres fastidioso_

_Siempre odie cuando besabas a otras_

_no quiero ser otra de tu lista_

_Odio a los mujeriegos como tu_

_eres un hijo de puta_

Kaoru se sentía muy intimidada cuando butch se acerca a ella y la deja perpeleja o cuando se siente sin salida , ella odiaba ver como muchas chicas le lanzaban miradas de envidia por que butch la ama pero kaoru les lanza una mirada de muerte diciendoles " _si me van a joder pues ahorrense un sermon mas monton de putas "_ kaoru siempre estaba a la defensiva pero butch siempre la seguia a donde ella iba

- ¿ que diablos haces aquí ? ¿ no deberias estar con tus putas ? - él solo se burló de mis quejidos y yo emití un gruñido de odio - que te parece tan divertido

- me encanta lo enojona que eres ..verdecita - mierda odiaba que me llame verdecita pero su mirada me taladra no puedo quitarmelo de mi cabeza

- dicelo a esas - señalando el grupo de chicas que venia

- butchy .. mi amor - era lucy " la favorita de butch " que se lanzaba a besarlo en mis narices

_Cuando otra te besa quiero ahogarme en mis lagrimas_

_quiero romperte la cara_

_y golpearte con mis fuerzas_

_tu no sabes nada de mis sentimientos _

_eres solo una escoria de hombre_

_eres igual a todos _

_pero hay algo que me abruma y aun no lo se _

Butch solo la aparta bruscamente a Lucy y ella se enoja y empiezan a discutir pero él no me soltaba me tiene arrinconada y esa mujer me tiene envidia y celos por que yo soy mucho mejor que ella , la discución me da nauseas y solo quiero gritar que se callen odio cuando pelean frente a mi y esa puta me mete en su discusión " _maldita lucy "_ eso pasaba en mi cerebro

- ya te dije que contigo no quiero nada - butch ardia en odio y ella se burló de las quejas de butch

- butch es por kaoru que no me amas - ella lo dijo con un sarcasmo

- si y que - butch le contesta descaradamente

_a veces te admiro cuando me defiendes _

_pero cuando me humillas _

_te odio_

Mi mente quedo en blanco al oir que butch la dejaba a un lado por mi , butch siempre se rie de mi frente a toda la clase o mejor dicho frente a todo el colegio ese hijo de puta me dice marimacho o machona en ese momento me daban ganas de romperle toda la cara y de insultarlo

- largate - butch le dice eso a lucy y ella se va furiosa - lo lamento verdecita pero ya me deshice de la peste ahora en que nos quedabamos cuando vino esa deshonrosa visita .. ya me acordé - y me besa pero yo no supe como reaccionar pero me gustaba ese maldito pervertido me encanta

_tus besos saben a mentira pero me gustas_

_solamente cuando tu eres otro_

_siempre quiero que me beses_

_no quiero que dejes de besarme , no quiero que me dejes_

_quiero estar a tu lado_

- bu-butch .. no - pero el mas persistente me besa y yo también lo beso , el me toma por mi espalda y yo me aferro a sus hombros , su lengua recorre mi boca como si estuviese degustando un helado pero yo le di un empujon pero él me agarra y no me deja irme

- a donde vas muñeca - el toma mis muñecas y me jala hacia él

- dejame ... no quiero - pero él besa mi cuello y lo lame

- si quieres - me susurra seductoramente

- que no -

- que si -

_eres condenadamente atractivo para ser un rrbz _

_soliamos ser enemigos pero el tiempo ha cambiado tu patetica forma de ser_

_solo quiero vivir para ti_

_te quiero_

_pero tu te burlarás si te lo digo_

Butch solo besaba a kaoru pero sus manos se metieron por la blusa de la ojo verdoso y recorierron sus costillas haciendola sudar frío y traspasando su bra el toco sus pequeños pezones haciendo gemir a la chica ruda

- but-hijo-de ... aahh - no pudo terminar de insultarlo por que butch disfrutaba acariciando los pezones de kaoru mientras ella luchaba si golpearlo o no

- son muy hermosos - cuando kaoru se vio ya no tenia su blusa tipo de boxeo ni su bra ella le iba a pegar pero butch la agarra fuertemente y la arrincona ( estaban encerrados en el sótano del colegio ) y la acuesta pero ella intenta patearlo pero butch rie divertido y kaoru se enfada

- de que ries hijo de puta - gruñi pero senti sus manos en mi intimidad que hacia movimientos circulares y mis ojos se agrandaron como dos platos

- ahhh ... te .. odio .. bastardo ... aaahh - diablos me toco en mi punto de extasis .. maldita sea

- kaoru siempre quise hacerte esto desde que te conocí - llevo sus manos a través de mis pantalones y de mis bragas y toco mi sexo humedo y yo grite

- BUTCH .. aaahhh - luego me quito mis pantalones y bragas dejandome desnuda y tampe y le pegue en la cara pero el me sujeta firmemente

- sabes lo que has hecho verdecita - el pasa su lengua en mi cara y vi como desabrochaba sus pantalones y escuché su cinturon caer

- alguien viene - el eco era algo fuerte

- nadie va a venir - y vi su enorme protuberancia y me enfade

- oye tapate esa cosa - gruñi pero mi cara se encendio y él se rio pero me aposiciono y se metio entre mis piernas - no te atrevas - pero lo hizo sentí como una punzada en mi interior que rasgaba y desgarraba mi barrera y butch me miraba con esa mirada que me comia

_tu mirada me hipnotiza_

_esos ojos verdosos me tienen idiotizada_

_ese color esmeralda _

_es mi favorito_

_mientras ese sea tu color de ojos siempre te admiraré_

_butch .. solo quiero escuchar tu nombre_

_grandisimo hijo de puta_

las embestidas eran fuertes y yo gemia en sus brazos cuando el se vino cansados y agotados el me abraza fuertemente y quitandose su camisa vi sus musculos bien definidos _" ya veo por que las otras mujeres siempre lo miraban lascivamente " " ahora todo tiene sentido " _

- te amo kaoru - butch me besa y me mira y yo me apego a ese admirable pecho musculoso

- te amo hijo de puta .. si te veo con otra te haré trizas - dije apretando mis puños pero el apreto uno de mis senos con rudeza

- eres mia kaoru matsubara .. si te miro con otro ahí mismo te violaré y a ese bastardo le romperé todo lo que se llama cara .. te queda claro .. mi amor - dijo con ese tono de muy arrogante

_tus amenazas no me intimidan _

_pero lo veo justo_

_no quiero que otras te miren lascivamente_

_o las mataré_

_con los poderes de buttercup_

_pero después de todo ... y todo este tiempo siempre te he amado_

_y te dire " te amo hijo de puta "_

- te amo butch - nos besamos hasta quedarnos dormidos

_mi amor por ti será eterno_

_aunque otras mujeres nos separará_

_siempre estaré contigo_

_butch_

_mi amor .. butch_

_te amo_

FIN...


End file.
